


We Won't Let Us Fall Apart

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, D-69, Light Angst, M/M, Promises, im crying, my 2park babies, they are going to disband soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: "Promise?"





	We Won't Let Us Fall Apart

Woojin hears rustles as soon as he enters the pitch black room, fresh from shower.

“Jihoon?” He calls his roommate who all but takes his blanket cocoon off. “Is something the matter?” He asks to his same aged teammate when he receives no snarky comments.

“Woojin..” Jihoon's voice is small and sad which put Woojin on alert immediately as he approaches the boy.

“What's wrong?” Woojin asks quietly, his arms finding its way around the older's shoulder.

“I'm scared.” Jihoon confesses with a sigh as he leans into Woojin's touch.

“What of?”

“Us.”

“There's nothing wrong with us, Jihoon.”

“I know. But... we're running out of time.”

Woojin stills at that.

“We're running out on time. In 60 or so days, we'll be no more.” Jihoon says quietly. “There'll be no more Wanna One. No more pink sausage unit. We'll part ways and lead our lives separately.”

Woojin chew on his lips as he answers. “There might be no more Wanna One, no more pink sausage duo but us, we, will remain, Jihoon. You and I will remain.”

“But what if it doesn't work out anymore, Woojin? What if we fell out of love?”

_ We won't.  _ Woojin wants so badly to say, but how can he be so sure?  Long distance relationship is difficult enough, and them, being an idol with endless practice and tiring schedules, they never know when they will be able to meet in midst of their schedules, never know when the situation will throw them out of love.

“I don't want this to end, Wooj. I don't want us to end.” Jihoon continues, his voice barely above whispers.

“Me too, Ji. Me too. I don't want us to end, too.” Woojin replies. “But I won't let us end, Jihoon. Even when the group is no longer, even when we go our separate ways.”

 

They both know it's all just pretty words because they never know what the future hold for the both of them. But maybe for tonight, just for tonight, this is good enough.

 

“Promise?” Jihoon breathes out, raising a pinky which Woojin immediately links with his own.

“Promise. I won't let us fall apart.”

Jihoon smiles a bit at that. “You mean  _ we _ won't let us fall apart.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.10.23  
> Because I don't have the guts to write a heavy angst so here ya go  
> Hope ya enjoy


End file.
